


Splash

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean wears a bikini, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, NSFW, Soft!Dean, genderphobia, kinda feminization, lifeguard!cas, people being assholes to Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean is an idiot. Since it’s hot outside and Sammy wants a break from his studies, they decide to check out the local pool. Feeling brave Dean decides to finally be himself for once. Will he regret that?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo.
> 
> So uhm. This is something new. I wanna say a few things first though. I had a dream about this and I mean exactly about this and I don't know why. I liked it well enough though ;) 
> 
> I'm genderfluid myself so bascially the way I'm writing Dean here, is the way I personally feel as a genderfluid person. I know some people feel very different and that's valid too <3 Just be yourself!! You do you ;) 
> 
> Now go and have fun!

Fuck, he is going to _die_.

“Come on, Dean. They will close before we are inside if you continue to be so slow.” Sam complains for the third time. Dean just nods, holding his sports bag closer to him. They’re on their way to the local outdoor swimming pool.

Now, that shouldn’t be a problem, right? It’s hot today and Sam finally took a break from all his studies and even better their father isn’t in town right now. Sometimes he just vanishes like that - not that Dean cares.

“I just… do you think it’s a good idea?” Dean asks, there is a blush on his cheeks that he can’t get rid off. Sam stops walking and turns back to him, Dean looks down at his shoes. He’s an idiot.

“Dean, I told you, I don’t mind. Seriously, I want you to be yourself around me and everyone who’s an asshole about it will get a lecture from me!” Sam says and Dean smiles. He is glad to have such a supportive brother.

Even though he never wanted Sam to find out. But he did and lately Dean felt more comfortable being himself around his brother. He just never did it in public, when he felt like this.

“They will all look.” Dean mumbles, but they both continue to walk. Dean’s not even sure how to describe how he feels. Sometimes he just feels like he always did, other times he wakes up and… wishes he could wear the dress he saw a few weeks earlier at a shop.

“Who cares? We will have a good time. I hear the slides are amazing.” Sam says and with that he opens the door to the swimming pool. Dean walks inside and looks around. Looks like there aren’t too many people here.

_Genderfluid_ , that’s what Sam had called it after some very serious research. Dean likes that, because while he has some female days and some males, sometimes it feels like both or nothing. He’s just fluid in that way.

Dean pays for them both, much to Sam’s bitching and that’s when the first problem already comes. The changing room. Dean swallows loudly, when Sam opens the door. A few men are in here and Dean nods to himself.

He can do this. Too bad they don’t have any single changing rooms. 

He thought about going to the lady’s room first, but surely that would end in screaming and him getting arrested or anything. No thank you. Besides today he feels in-between. He should’ve packed his swim shorts. But he felt so pretty when he first ordered his bikini.

He wants to feel this pretty again.

“Dean, hey. It’s fine.” Sam says before he walks over to a free space. Sam already starts changing and Dean slowly sits down on the bench besides him. He would just… wait for the others to leave. 

Sam may be being supportive and open minded - and Dean is proud of that, because he raised Sam - but he knows most of the other people aren’t. The old man in the corner is already looking at him warily. 

“You can go, I’ll just…. uh well be out in a minute.” Dean says, when Sam is done. His little brother packs all the stuff he doesn’t need in a locker and closes that before he nods. 

“Sure, I will save us some sun loungers. Give me your towel.” Sam says and Dean does so. When the door closes behind Sam, the last guy leaves as well. Dean takes a deep breath. Okay here goes nothing.

He is out of his jeans in a second, putting his clothes in the locker next to Sam’s. He was never really ashamed of his body, but the other people at school made fun of him before. Dean’s freckles always seeked lots of attention and he knows he looks like what his classmates call “a fairy.”

Dean swallows and then finally takes out his bikini. It’s just a black one, since he was too shy to order anything bright. Maybe one day.

He slips into the bottoms and pulls them over his thighs. He already likes how they feel. He smiles softly and tugs himself away. Luckily he isn’t even well “gifted” down there. Another thing he’d been made of for, but Dean kinda likes it that way.

Secretly in his mind, of course. The top of the bikini is next and Dean looks in the mirror that is placed at the wall. He turns around and smiles. He really likes this, it looks so pretty. The blush is back on his cheeks, almost going all the way down to his chest, but he doesn’t focus on that.

Instead he looks into his bag one more time and takes a black net shirt over it. It wouldn’t really hide anything, but he likes it anyway. The shirt is a bit big on him and so it falls halfway over his butt.

“Oh.” Dean softly says when he looks at the mirror again. It feels good, for the first time in weeks he feels good in his body again. Just wearing what he wants, regardless if he feels female or male.

This is just him. 

He hears voices outside the changing room and freezes. Shit he had given Sammy his towel and can’t really hide in that now. He hastily packs everything away and just takes his smaller bag with him. He has Sam’s diving goggles and a ball in there.

Just as the door opens behind him, Dean steps out of the room, towards the showers. He just takes a quick shower there, letting the water calm himself down. It’s quiet in the shower room and he hears his own heart beating way too fast.

“Dean?”

Dean looks up and sees Sam in the door. Sam is smiling brightly, when he sees that Dean didn’t chicken out.

“I’m… ready. Or as ready as I can be.” Dean says and then walks over to his little brother. Or… not so little, cause the jerk is taller than him for years. 

“I’ll be there. Don’t worry, it’s not that packed today.” Sam says and he opens the door. It’s loud as soon as Dean steps outside. There are not that many people, Sam was right, but there are still children screaming and splashing.

Dean feels uncomfortable in a second, it feels like everyone is looking at him already. Sam doesn’t seem to mind and just walks over to their space under the trees. Dean puts his bag down and swallows it down to just hide in his towel.

“You wanna go to the slides first or swimming?” Sam asks and Dean thanks every god there is, that his brother with his 22 years, is already so mature and understanding. Dean looks to the slides and then to the pool.

“Swimming.” He decides, because at least there he can kinda hide in the water. Sam nods and then is already running over to the pool and diving in with his head first. Dean feels himself smiling, when Sam appears again his long wet hair clinging against his face.

Dean walks slowly over to the pool and he can see how most people are watching him now. A few even look angry and he can see how a mother covers her children’s eyes. Dean swallows and sits down at the edge of the pool, his legs in the water.

“Ignore them.” Sam says, still smiling so happy and Dean nods. His whole life he did what his father wanted, he became the son his father always wanted and now… he feels like he gets why his father was so angry the first time he caught Dean with lipstick.

People would never accept him.

“I’m trying.” Dean whispers and then he hops the rest of the way into the water. It’s cool against his skin and Dean shudders. It feels good and he forgets his worries for the moment. 

The next half an hour Dean races Sam through the pool and doesn’t lose once, even though Sam is a lot taller than him. Maybe Sam does it on purpose, but Dean doesn’t care, he’s laughing too hard when Sam has to shake out his hair again.

“Okay you win, asshole.” Sam huffs and Dean smiles brightly. Maybe it’s okay that not everyone likes him, at least Sam does. 

“Now will you treat me to some fries?” Dean asks because his stomach is grumbling for some time now. Sam rolls his eyes way too hard, but he nods. Dean grins to himself when they swim back to the edge of the pool. 

Dean gets out rather clumsily and then walks over to his chair, to rub himself dry with his towel. Sam waits for him, before the walk over to the small kiosk. Dean’s stomach rumbles now loudly and Sam laughs.

“Yeah yeah I’ll order you a big portion.” Sam says and Dean nods. He doesn’t want to wait in the line as well and wanders a bit away, to another pool, from where he can easily see Sammy.

Dean smiles when he sees how the kids are playing in the smaller pool and just then one of the kids fall to his knees and cries. Dean doesn’t even think about it, he is already walking over to the poor kid.

“Hey, hey now. It’s okay.” Dean says and the little boy looks up to him. Dean smiles, but he sees that the little boy’s knee is bleeding. Just as he wants to look around, somebody kneels down next to him.

“Your kid?” The guy asks and Dean gasps at nothing, when he sees it’s a lifeguard sitting next to him. And he looks stunning. Worried blue eyes, plush lips and his dark hair is a mess. Dean shakes his head slowly.

“Uh n-no. Just saw how he fell.” Dean stumbles over his words like an idiot. But the lifeguard - Castiel his name tag says - smiles a bit and then nods.

“Did you see if he hit his head?” Castiel asks and Dean shakes his head. 

“No he just fell on his knees, but he is bleeding.” Dean mumbles, even though Castiel can clearly see that himself. He is an idiot. Dean is already getting up again, when Castiel looks at him.

“Thank you so much. I will take care of him and it looks like you’ll be fine in a few minutes!” Castiel says the last sentence extra cheery to the little boy, who had stopped crying. Dean squirms under Castiel’s gaze and almost hugs himself.

Castiel frowns and Dean hastily walks away. Shit, he had seen now what kind of freak Dean was and of course that was the end of the conversation. Sam is still in line and Dean groans. 

He waits on his own, only looking once to Castiel, who had pressed a bandage on the boy’s knee. Just as Dean went to check on Sam again, a tall guy steps into his way. Dean looks up to him.

“Did you push my son in the pool so he hurt himself?” The guy growls and Dean almost ducks his head. Instead he pushes his shoulders back and shakes his head.

“Nah but I saw how he fell and helped him.” Dean says, but the guy is already pushing him a bit back. Dean almost stumbles. 

“Yeah sure _fairy_.” 

Dean looks down at that. He should’ve never done anything. It was clear as mud, that some people would see the wrong thing, because they _want_ to understand it wrong and then punish him for it.

“Sir, I just helped him up.” Dean tries again, but just then another woman comes closer to them. For a second Dean hopes she will save him, but then he sees it’s the woman who covered her kid’s eyes when she saw Dean for the first time.

“Maybe you should leave. My daughter shouldn’t need to look at someone like you.” She sneers and Dean feels how tears start to build behind his eyes. This is the worst thing that could’ve happened.

“I… I didn’t mean to…” Dean doesn’t even know what he wants to say. Sammy said he should be proud of who he is and Dean tries, but it’s hard when so many adults around you hate you for it.

“You didn’t mean to - what? Trying to whore yourself out there?” The woman says and Dean looks ashamed to the ground. Slut. Whore. He had heard that before at school and it hurts each time.

Why can’t he live like he wants? He isn’t hurting anyone.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbles. He shouldn’t apologize for this! For himself, but sometimes it’s hard to stand up for yourself. And sometimes… you have to do what people want so you don’t get hurt.

“You will be sorry!” The guy says again and he pushes Dean again. This time he falls and promptly lands in the children pool behind him. The water is not very deep, so Dean is sitting on the ground. Dean hears a lot of people gasp loudly, some even cheering. 

Dean winces when he lands on his ankle and just as he sits there in the water, he sees the stunning lifeguard again. Dean looks down and that’s when the tears spill over.

“Dean! Oh my god, Dean!” It should be funny how Sammy runs over to him, but Dean only cries harder into his hands. Sam jumps into the pool and helps him up. There is a girl behind who looks just as shocked as Sam.

“S-sorry.” Dean mumbles, because it seems like Sam was talking to her before this mess happened. But Sam shakes his head and Dean curls againsts his brother, just so he doesn’t have to look at the man or the mother again.

“It’s fine, I’m here Dean. Oh I’m so sorry, I was just talking to Jess from my class and… I’m sorry.” Sam babbles and Dean just nods. Jess. He had heard that name before. It’s the girl Sam is crushing on for weeks now.

“C-can we sit down?” Dean asks, because he is still crying and everyone is looking at them now, Dean legs are shaking and his ankle is throbbing. Sam is nodding, but Dean can see that their food is next to them at the grass. 

Dean would love to leave immediately but he knows Sam would want to spend more time with Jess and he just prays that he didn’t ruin Sam’s chances with her, just because he’s a… a fairy. 

“Here let me help you.”

Just before Dean realizes what is happening, he is lifted into strong arms. Dean’s eyes widen, when he looks into blue eyes. Castiel.

“We’re sitting over there.” Sammy points at their cots. It seems like he doesn’t even question that there is a random guy lifting Dean up like a princess. Dean holds onto Castiel anyway, hiding his face in the guy’s white shirt.

“I will be back in a few. You should get your stuff in the meantime because after this, I’m banning you from entering this swimming pool ever again.” Castiel says calmly and Dean gasps quietly.

What? But he hadn’t meant to…

Just then Castiel strokes over his back and walks over to their spot.

“I wasn’t talking to you, but the idiots who humiliated and hurt you.” Castiel says and his voice is so deep. Dean shudders again, but he can feel Castiel’s chuckle more than he hears it.

Castiel carefully puts Dean down on his cot and smiles. Dean hastily wipes the tears away, not that it mattered, because Castiel already saw him cry.

“Dean here, I got you a drink and your fries.” Sam says and he carries it all over to them. He looks still worried and Jess is nowhere to be seen now. Dean feels worse.

“T-thank you.” Dean whispers, but he looks up at Castiel. 

Sam sits down on his own cot, smiling at them and Dean is sure he is blushing again. He hastily takes his towel and pulls it around himself. Now he looks normal.

“Can I look at your ankle real quick?” Castiel asks and Dean nods. Castiel kneels in front of him and he is careful when he pulls Dean’s foot into his lap. Dean is sure his face is bright red by now.

“Ouch.” He whispers, when Castiel examines it. It’s at least not swollen, so it shouldn’t be too bad. Castiel smiles, before he strokes over it again.

“Nothing serious as it looks, but you should still be careful.” Castiel announces and he helps Dean to lay down, before he takes a few steps back. Just as he wants to leave Dean speaks up again.

“I d-didn’t want to cause trouble.” Dean whispers and he hopes he wouldn’t cry again. Castiel shakes his head just as his brother protests.

“You didn’t. I will gladly throw the other assholes out. Poor kids though.” Castiel says and his smile turns sad. Dean nods, great now he ruined the children’s day. Castiel leans closer and strokes over his cheek.

“See me in thirty minutes at the lifesaver house?” Castiel asks and before Dean can even answer he is already gone. Dean gapes at nothing.

“Wow okay.” Sam says and then he laughs. Dean glares at his brother but then busies himself with his drink and his fries. He doesn’t want to cry anymore and he hopes everyone would leave him alone.

“I mean it though. Sorry to ruin your day.” Dean says between bites and Sam shakes his head. His brother is too nice.

“You didn’t man. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to kick that douchebag in his dick.” Sam says, blowing his hair out of his eye. Dean smiles, because Sam is not just saying that. He would’ve kicked him.

“What about Jess?” Dean asks and Sam shrugs.

“She is waiting for me at the kiosk, but you’re more important.” Sam explains and Dean sighs. They are both idiots, but it has always been them against the world and nobody else. Dean smiles.

“Well can’t get worse than this, huh?” Dean mumbles around his straw. Sam shakes his head, looking sad himself. 

“Don’t listen to them, Dean. Jess mentioned to me how stunning you look in your outfit and she was not judging you and seems like Mister Lifeguard likes you as well.” Sam explains and Dean huffs.

Seems like Sam has at least good taste in women.

“It wouldn’t have happened if I was normal.” Dean tries to argue, but of course Sam is having one of it.

“You are normal! Those people were just huge assholes and I’m not afraid to tell the whole world how amazing my brother is. But if you wanna go home, we can do that.” Sam says and Dean sits up more straight.

“And ruin your chances with Jess? No, go over to her. I will be fine, I just stay in my towel.” Dean says and Sam sighs. 

“If you feel worse, come over and we’ll leave immediately! I mean it Dean. And… and maybe see that lifeguard. I just want you to be happy and yourself.” Sam says and with that he strokes through Dean’s hair, before he leaves. 

Dean sits on his own for the next twenty minutes. Nobody is looking at him anymore and he’s surprised at that. It’s obvious that he cried but maybe he could pin that on the chlorine in the pool.

He debates with himself if he should go see the lifeguard again, but he kinda wants to, even though he embarrassed himself more than once in front of him. He will probably only look at the ankle anyway.

Dean walks slowly over to the lifeguard house that is a bit offside. It looks nice and Dean carefully knocks against the door. Luckily it is indeed Castiel who opens, Dean wouldn’t know what to say otherwise.

“Uhm hi.” Okay, seems like he doesn’t know what to say either way. Castiel smiles.

“Dean, was it?” Castiel asks, while he takes a step back and holds the door open. Dean nods and walks inside. It’s warm in here but he stays inside of his towel.

“You can sit down if you want.” Castiel says and he points out one of those wheeled stretchers. Dean walks over there and sits down, while Castiel takes a chair and before Dean knows it, Castiel has his foot in his lap again.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Dean whispers and at that Castiel looks up.

“That’s good. But I didn’t ask you to come here because of your ankle, even though I would’ve helped if it was still hurting.” Castiel says and Dean can feel his heart starting to beat faster.

“Huh?” He makes and Castiel smiles.

“I threw the assbutts who hurt you out, like I said. I’m sorry you had to hear what those neanderthals had to say to you. You look incredibly pretty and I’m sure they are just jealous.” Castiel says slowly and Dean looks hastily down at his towel.

Oh god, did he hear that right?

“I mean it, Dean. Not many people allow themselves to be this free and I’m sorry you are ashamed of yourself. Because from what I see, I can say I’ve never seen anyone that bright.” Castiel continues and he comes closer to Dean, who is leaning towards him.

“You aren’t disgusted?” Dean whispers and Castiel shakes his head.

“Quite the opposite. You make me want to eat you alive. Hell I daydreamed all day about fucking you in that sweet bikini.” Castiel almost growls and Dean’s shudders at that.

“I’d like to take you out on a date, spoil you rotten and then cherish you some more. I wanna show the world how beautiful you are.” Castiel continues and Dean isn’t sure what to say, he just squirms. 

“Sorry, god I’m the worst when it comes to other people, my brother always laughs at me and of course you are free to go and…” Castiel rambles when Dean is still not answering.

Just then Dean grabs his shirt and pulls Castiel closer. Castiel is standing between Dean’s legs now and Dean just kisses him quiet.

Castiel gets on with the program pretty well and Dean gasps into his mouth, when Castiel kisses him back. The kiss stays sweet though and Dean’s eyes stay shut for a few moments longer.

“Oh wow.” Castiel says and that self confidence seems to be gone. Dean smiles.

“I wouldn’t say no to the date, if you mean it. If you want me and not.. not just some fling.” Dean says slowly. Castiel’s lips are even more red from their kissing and he slowly shakes his head.

“I’d take everything and I promise… I meant every word. You are so out of my league.” Castiel says and Dean snorts. 

Castiel kisses him this time and Dean thinks this is better than talking anyway. This time Dean leans back on the stretcher. Castiel follows all too happily and soon enough he is laying on top of him.

Dean never had sex with a man before, always too afraid they’d laugh at his panties, his dresses and everything but… but Castiel wouldn’t. Dean could be free with him and he hopes this isn’t just a kink for Castiel.

“Dean, wait. A-are you sure you want this? We can wait and…” Castiel starts but Dean starts to giggle at that.

“Cas, I want it. You. I never… nobody ever accepted me that easily and… you like me for me and not… cause of my clothes?” Dean asks back and Castiel peppers kisses all over his face.

Dean has to say he loves that.

“While I do enjoy your clothes and I didn’t know that until I saw you, I promise, it’s you I’m interested in.” Castiel says and Dean smiles up at him. Castiel leans back and opens Dean’s towel.

“Fuck, you are so gorgeous baby.” Castiel whispers and Dean gets goosebumps all over. Nobody ever called him that. Castiel leans down and kisses Dean’s neck, while he strokes slowly over Dean’s dick, that starts to perk up.

“C-Cas.” Dean whispers and then Castiel gets away from him. He hastily gets out of his red shorts and the white shirt and Dean watches him hungrily. Castiel is so good looking and so wonderful, Dean is sure he’s already in love.

“Right here Baby. Just wanna get rid of those clothes.” Castiel says and then he’s out of his trunks as well. Dean swallows, when he sees that Castiel is already hard. His dick curving up to his stomach.

“Fuck you’re gonna kill me.” Dean says but he sits up as well to get out of his netshirt. Castiel watches him and then gets on top of him again. Dean really hopes the damn thing under them wouldn’t break.

But it seems steady against two walls. 

“So stunning and all for me. They all don’t deserve you. Don’t listen to them ever again, I will tell you for the rest of our lives how wonderful you are.” Castiel says and then he kisses Dean’s chest.

Dean moans at that and then Castiel pushes his bikini top a bit to the side and licks over his nipple. 

“Sensitive huh?” Castiel wonders and squeezes the other nipple. Dean’s dick jumps in his bottoms. Castiel just smirks and continues to play with his nipples until they’re hurting under all that attention.

“F-fuck yeah.” Dean answers, burying his hands in Castiel’s thick hair and pushing his chest into Castiel’s face, because it feels so good.

“I got you princess.” Castiel whispers and Dean moans even louder at that pet name, because holy shit he did know he was into that, but hearing it, is another case. 

“Please Cas.” Dean says and Castiel finally pulls away from his tits. Castiel is grinning widely and then he pushes Dean’s bottoms down. Dean wiggles a bit under him to help and then they are both naked waist down. 

“You feel so good, I’ll make it so good for you. Wanna take you apart. My pretty princess.” Castiel whispers against his skin and Dean throws his head back, when Castiel ruts up against his thigh.

Dean would love to get bent over the next table, but he knows they have time and maybe after their first date Castiel would fuck him for real.

Just then Castiel lines his cock up directly over Dean and rubs them against each other. Dean whines and then finally Castiel takes them both in his hand.

“You gonna come all over my fist, sweetheart?” Castiel asks roughly while fucks into his own fits as well. Dean moans louder, because that feels so good and he could do this forever.

“W-wanna come.” Dean says and while he is already close, he is not quite there yet already. Castiel kisses him again and Dean gets lost in that kiss for a moment. Castiel has to hold himself up on his other hand, so Dean puts his hands on his nipples.

“Fuck yeah play with your tits, baby.” Castiel says and Dean’s dick jumps against the smug bastard. Castiel grins.

“Not judging, Dean. You can like what you want. I’ll be with you no matter the gender you’re feeling.” Castiel promises and Dean is stunned at that. Seems like Castiel really understands him. 

Castiel smiles and then strokes them even faster. 

“C-close.” Dean whimpers and Castiel seems to be close as well. Dean pulls his hands around Castiel and pulls him closer again, while he spreads his legs wider. Castiel groans.

“Then come for me, baby girl.”

Dean is sure he died, his whole vision turning white as he comes all over Castiel fists. He barely realizes that Castiel only comes a second later as well. He feels literally spent and chuckles at his own joke.

“Hmh.” Castiel makes from where he is now fully laying down on Dean.

Dean chuckles and then Castiel is kissing him. So slowly and loving again, Dean doesn’t want this to stop.

“You’re heavy.” Dean mumbles after a few minutes of them kissing and Castiel laughs, before he gets up and looks around for something to clean them off. He finds another towel and makes it a bit wet.

“I see how it is now.” Castiel laughs when he is dressed again. He moves over to Dean and cleans him very carefully as well before he helps him back into the bikini bottoms and the net shirt.

“Thank you.” Dean whispers, still smiling so widely. Castiel is grinning as well.

“I.. I hope it was okay, I was a bit uh.. out of it.” Castiel says and he even makes some air quotes. Dean’s heart stumbles over the next beat. 

“All good. I… I’m genderfluid.” Dean whispers and it feels good to say it. Castiel kisses him softly again.

“Just ever say the word, when you don’t like something. My social skills are rusty and I don’t want to hurt you, too.” Castiel rambles and Dean just stays in his arms for a few more minutes.

“I trust you.” Dean says finally and then he looks at the watch. The pool closes in ten minutes and he still has to find Sam. 

“I have to close anyway.” Castiel says when he sees Dean looking at the watch. Dean kisses him again, because he can’t stop. Fuck he lost his virginity with this guy.

Does he regret it though? Not in a million years.

“Will you come here tomorrow again?” Castiel asks and Dean nods hastily. He has to see him again.

“I will, but I uh... I will leave you my number.” Dean whispers and then he walks over to the table and scribbles his number on a piece of paper. Castiel takes it with another smile.

“I’m already missing you.” Castiel pouts and Dean laughs. Fuck he has it bad, too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean promises and Castiel nods. They exchange another short kiss and then Dean is running back to his and Sammy’s spot. He even forgets his towel but he doesn’t care.

The whole world can see him like this. He doesn’t care.

Sam is waiting for him, a knowing smile on his face and Dean hugs his brother. He feels already so much better. Luckily Sam doesn’t even ask.

And when Dean comes back the next day, in his favorite summer dress but under it a normal pair of swim pants, Castiel almost walks into a wall. Sure people are still talking but Dean doesn’t care about them.

He only cares about the opinion of his boyfriend.

And Castiel loves him in any gender. Castiel loves _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> And as I said I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189945431820/notfunnydeans-spn-family) about it.


End file.
